


hari ini, ketika dia berlari dan kamu datang

by secangkir karamel (suki_pie)



Series: pesan dari seorang kawan [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, sepenggal kisah untuk hari ini
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/secangkir%20karamel
Summary: lucu juga, ya, mereka ini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Untukmu, Ri, barangkali akan memperbaiki suasana hati. Untuk _dia_ , yang sampai saat ini pun, masih saja memberikan kejelasan yang samar.   
> Sudut pandang diambil dari orang yang seharusnya kamu tahu, Ri. Selamat membaca :)

Kalau pun boleh dikata, dia ini orangnya mungkin tak pernah sadar bahwa tiap tutur katanya, atau segala afeksi yang diberikan, atau juga cara bagaimana matanya mengerling dan tarikan senyum yang terpoles lugas, seringkali mengundang perasaan-perasaan yang salah. Dia bisa kritis dan humoris pada saat bersamaan, mengenal waktu dengan baik, tetapi kontrol emosinya tak jarang mengundang sebal.

Akan tetapi, kalau pun boleh dikata, seharusnya dia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mengharap perasaannya. Seorang gadis, oh tentu, yang bertemu karena keisengan kecil dan sama-sama berada di posisi yang namanya patah hati. Katanya cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja, _dear_ , memang seberapa banyak kisah yang terjadi di dunia ini dan selalu dikaitkan dengan perasaan yang satu itu? Orang bilang ini klise, tentu saja. Tapi klise ada karena nyata, bukan?

Kalau pun boleh dikata, dia ini sulit sekali jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Gadis di sisinya kebingungan. Setiap malam menangis karena bimbang, apakah perasaannya akan terbalas, atau mungkin digantungkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Setiap harinya mengharap pesan balasan, setiap waktunya lini masa pada ponsel, dan setiap sekonnya wajah yang kerap kali muncul di mimpi.

Lucu juga, ya, mereka ini. Jatuh di perasaan yang sama tapi sulit untuk memulai. Apalah gunanya status, jika akhirnya hanya akan menarik sakit dan tangis dan bahkan juga dilema yang lama? Lagi dan lagi.  

Hari ini, dia berlari di tengah lapang. Seorang kapten, katanya. Di antara basket dan sepak bola, dia memilih sepak bola. Di antara lengkingan peluit, dia memilih untuk mendukung teman satu timnya. Dan di antara penonton yang ada, sorak-sorai ramai memekakan telinga, matanya hanya akan—dan selalu—jatuh di titik yang sama.

Ri, itu adalah kamu.  

Meski dia ini tak berkata, hatinya berteriak senang karena kamu datang. Perutnya tergelitik, terkadang dia mengutuk kenapa kepakan sayap kupu-kupu senang sekali bersekongkol dengan rayap dan menarik sisa-sisa perasaannya yang tersimpan. Senyumnya berusaha dia sembunyikan, tetapi hatinya sulit untuk berdusta.

Ri, dia senang karena kamu datang.

Sesederhana itu.  

 

  


End file.
